Surface mount technology (SMT) for assembly of optical devices on various substrates is considered a reliable and cost effective technique. However, any displacement of components within an optical assembly may cause optical power loss, which can deteriorate the performance of the optical assembly. For example, a lateral shift may be caused by mechanical or thermal stresses, such as those caused by a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch. Such lateral shift may lead to misalignment of optical components, causing optical signal degradation or failure.